This invention relates generally to improvements in the construction and operation of vending machines, particularly such as vending machines of the type designed for producing and dispensing relatively purified water into a customer-supplied container such as a five gallon water bottle or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dispense nozzle unit for dispensing water, wherein the nozzle unit is normally concealed and protected against unauthorized access from the exterior of the vending machine. Moreover, this invention relates to an improved door lock assembly for securely locking a machine access door in a manner providing improved resistance to vandalism and/or unauthorized door opening.
Vending machines for producing and dispensing relatively purified water are generally known in the art. Such vending machines typically comprise a metal machine cabinet which houses a water purification system such as a reverse osmosis and/or filtration system for producing a supply of relatively purified water from a tap water source. The vending machine cabinet normally defines a forwardly open dispense chamber into which a customer can place a water bottle or the like beneath a dispense nozzle. A control panel on the machine cabinet is then manipulated by the customer, in conjunction with the deposit of an appropriate payment via one or more coin slots or the like, to activate the machine to dispense a selected volume of purified water into the customer-supplied bottle. Water vending machines of this type are commonly available at many modern shopping centers and supermarket facilities to provide customers with a convenient and economic source of purified water for drinking and cooking uses, as an alternative to traditional bottled water delivery services and/or the rental or purchase of purification systems designed for in-home use.
One problem encountered by water vending machines of this general type pertains to maintaining water-contacting surfaces such as the dispense nozzle in a desired state of cleanliness, so that the water dispensed for customer use is in fact pure and sanitary. In this regard, the discharge end of the dispense nozzle is typically exposed at the upper side of the open dispense chamber, whereat the dispense nozzle can be manually grasped or otherwise contacted by foreign objects from the exterior of the vending machine. Such exposure unfortunately subjects the dispense nozzle to inadvertent contamination as well as deliberate vandalism.
Moreover, the front panel on the cabinet of a typical water vending machine comprises a hinged access door which is normally closed and locked to prevent public access to the machine interior. The access door is periodically opened by service personnel to maintain the interior components of the vending machine, and also to collect money deposited into the machine by water customers. Experience has shown, however, that the access door on a typical vending machine is subject to occasional unauthorized opening or attempted opening, frequently resulting in significant damage which must be repaired before the vending machine can be returned to normal service.
The present invention relates to improvements in vending machines of the type designed for producing and dispensing relatively purified water, particularly with respect to providing a water dispense nozzle which is normally concealed and protected against unauthorized access from the exterior of the machine. In addition, the present invention provides an improved locking arrangement for a machine access door, wherein the improved locking arrangement is resistance to tampering and damage attributable to unauthorized attempts to open the door.